Flash Thompson
:Looking for another article with the name Flash Thompson? Check out the Flash Thompson disambiguation page. Flash Thompson was a student and football player at Empire State University and would often bully Peter Parker. History Early life Flash Thompson was a star high school football player. While in high school Flash would pick on Peter Parker but later eased up on him when they both attended Empire State University. Flash was also good friends with Harry Osborn. Later life Black Widow Flash once attended at charity ball hosted by the Hardy Foundation dressed as Spider-Man and harassed Peter. However, the ball was crashed by the Black Widow Spider Slayer who mistook Thompson for Spider-Man and kidnapped him and brought him to OsCorp. Spider-Man later rescued Flash and defeated the Black Widow. After this Flash revealed to Spider-Man that he wished could be like him. However, Spider-Man told Flash that his costume attracts nothing but trouble. Several moths later Alistair Smythe rebuilt the Black Widow Spider Slayer and sent it after Flash whom he held responsible (among others) for his father's disappearance. While on a date with Felicia Hardy he was attacked by the Black Widow. However, Spider-Man arrived and was able to defeat the Black Widow. Developing a backbone After Peter got the symbiote costume he began flirting with Felicia. This mad Flash angry because he also liked Felicia. As Flash pulled Felicia away to talk to her Peter stood up to Flash and even became violent and would have harmed him unless Felicia nad not stepped in. Flash was shocked at Peter's actions and walked away speechless. Dating Debra Whitman After Spider-Man transformed into a giant spider creature he came to Empire State University. As Debra Whitman saw his shadow he ran outside and told Flash of what she saw. Flash did not believe her and even said that the Man-Spider was a rumor made up by the Daily Bugle to slam Spider-Man. However, Debra called Flash a coward. Not wanting to be branded a coward Flash escorted Debra back inside and after seeing a mess that was made in the lab blamed it on the wind. Flash then told Debra that she hallucinated what she saw and said that all that "science stuff" was bad for her brain. This made Debra angry and said that he and other jocks didn't have any brains. A short while later Debra was attacked by Michael Morbius. After she saw his vampire appearance she screamed. Flash heard Debra's screams and ran back to the lab to help her. As Flash entered the lab he rushed at Debra and pushed her out of the way before Morbius could drain her blood. Flash attempted to fight off Morbius. However, Morbius was able to overpower Flash and drained his blood instead. Flash was weakened by the loss of blood but later recovered. Sometime later Flash and Debra began to date. After Empire State University won the Toomes Foundation science grant Debra Whitman became Curt Connors research assistant and the Toomes Foundation set them up in a giant laboratory to continue their Neogenics research. Flash and Peter went to visit Debra at the laboratory. However, a man named Arthur Avis, who claimed to be Adrian Toomes' second in command, walked in he began to flirt with Debra and made Flash jealous. Avis then ordered Flash to leave which he did. Vulture later drained Debra of her youth turning her into an old woman. When Flash found Debra, Debra told him to stay away because she didn't want him to see how old she was. However, Flash told Debra that he would love her no matter what. Vulture then reappeared and grabbed Flash and intended to drain his youth. However, Spider-Man arrived and rescued Flash. Spider-Man then saved Flash and Debra right before the Toomes Aerodynamics building exploded. Flash took Debra to Harry Osborn's birthday party as his date. In the comics Flash bullied Peter Parker in high school but they later became friends in college. After college Flash joined the United States Army and fought in the Iraq War where he lost his leg and earned the Medal of Honor. Flash is later bonded to the Venom symbiote by the United States government which caused him to regain the use of his legs. Flash then became a government agent code named Agent Venom. Captain America later invited Flash to join the Secret Avengers which he accepted. Flash then left the Secret Avengers and joined the Thunderbolts after being invited by General Thunderbolt Ross. However, the groups violent methods was causing the symbiote to take control of him so he quit the team. Flash later rejoined the Avengers and Captain America arranged to have Flash become a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy to maintain a connection to the team. While a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Flash became friends with Drax the Destroyer. Appearances *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous (Mentioned only) *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Insidious Six *Duel of the Hunters *Tablet of Time *Shriek of the Vulture *Make a Wish *Turning Point Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters